


Preface

by EmilyRiddle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Plot Coming Soon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRiddle/pseuds/EmilyRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand alone one shot to preface a longer story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preface

///Qui-Gon…///

The name echoed through my mind as the image of the man came roaring back to me as clear as day. It always happened at the worst times….

I paused, held impossibly deep inside my former apprentice’s tight, clenching body, and tried my best to find my center and my breath quickly. My distraction lasted only a fraction of a second, but I knew it was noticed. Not by Anakin, of course. Anakin would be too caught up in the moment - passionate thing that he was - but she wasn’t so easily distracted. No, _She_ would definitely notice.

While I tried my best to get a grip, Anakin soldiered on, thrusting down into her. Arms came up and around him, holding tightly - one carding roughly through his hair, gripping tightly at his scalp. The other digging nails into his ass cheek, urging him on. Just then, a desperate noise came from Anakin and his rhythm faltered - I knew he was close. I thrust into him a little harder and reached down between our entwined bodies, beyond where they were joined, to add a small bit of pressure behind his balls – stimulating his prostate inside and out as I fucked him. Judging by the language that came tumbling out of his mouth then, we’d be losing him soon.

“ah…ah…AHH…”

He buried his face in her shoulder as he gave himself over to that primal call, his body slamming back onto me and then forward into her. The force built around us and then crashed over us like a wave as he came. I would never get over just how strong he was...so vibrant in the force. Another desperate sound, and then he collapsed down onto her, panting.

The arms around him changed focus then – caresses taking the place of the more urgent movements. I heard her murmur something to him as she continued to stroke his back gently and kiss his temple.

Her eyes found mine over his shoulder then – turning her attention away from the younger man blissed out in her arms. I expected to find sympathy or concern but saw a disarming glint of determination instead. The urgency of the force began to climb again, drawing us together.

Before I could think, she had scrambled from beneath Anakin and pushed me back slightly, dislodging me from his body. She smiled fondly at the younger man's irritated grunt as he rolled over on his back to watch us. Then, she came at me. Struck a bit dumb by her behavior, I didn’t protest when she grabbed me by the shoulders and all but threw me to the bed on my back, and, all but feline, crawled up my frame dragging her tongue up the length of my stomach and chest, nipping at me along the way.

“Instead of mourning for the man, you should focus on his teachings, Obi-Wan.”

I registered a soft chuckle from my right and turned my head slightly to look at what I'm sure was a wide grin on that idiot’s face, but the woman quickly regained my full attention by straddling my hips and sliding smoothly down upon my cock - her movements against my member well lubricated due to her previous fun with the younger man. She stilled, leaning down to kiss me softly before whispering, “Keep your mind on the here and now…where it belongs….” I saw her wink at Anakin before teasing, “….my young padawan.”  I couldn't help but smile at that.

She took what she wanted then, grinding into my lap as she kissed me deeply and ran her fingers through my hair and beard. Her movements slowed, but inside she was rhythmically tightening her warmth around me. She may be down for a rough fuck with Anakin, but with me it was always like this…intense...and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I felt the force spike around us then and that was the beginning of the end for me. I flipped her onto her back but kept the pace – slow and deep – while reaching down to flick gently at her clit just the way she liked. Her moans shook me to my bones as she came.

I am a Jedi Master…I sit upon the council…I've defeated some of this universes most terrible villains....and, I've trained one of the most powerful young knights in existence, but even I have limits….

“Force…Obi-wan…come inside me….I need you both. Please….” She looked deeply into my eyes and I felt her influence wash over my mind. My body jumped to obey her without even a thought to the matter.  I gave myself over to her power and succumbed to the waves claiming me.

 

*****

 

I don’t recall what happened exactly after that, but when I finally came back to myself, I was lying contently with her dozing in my arms and Anakin snuggled up to my side, one of his legs thrown over one of mine. He was running strands of her long red hair through his fingers. The Force was singing in my ears – all three of our signatures shining so brightly – the best drug in the universe.

Anakin looked up at me then, a sleepy smile on his face, but said nothing. He placed a sweet kiss on my arm and then turned his attentions back to her tresses – cuddling even closer to us both. This part always amazed me. Any other time, you couldn’t get the young man to shut up for 5 minutes, but I knew he felt the same thing I felt right now. The force was….happy….content. This was just right.

It was always this way with _her._


End file.
